rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Tipps on Battles
Some tips about potions, gear and other things concerning the battles. Please be aware that we still have the "freezing problem", i.e. you get the cycle of loading doom instead of your reward. __TOC__ Potions *Always have a full stock of potions in your backpack before any fight. It is a sound investment to open the five slots in that backpack, plus a few ones in the chest. Keep a reserve of both types of potions in your chest and use them to refill your backpack between two duels. *Use the energy potions (EP) to refill your hit points (HP), preferably during your opponent's turn. Try to spare EP as much as possible, and to use them when your HP are sufficiently depleted so that all the EP's points will be used. However, it is usually better to waste a little (10-20 %) than to begin a new round without your HPs at their maximum. *Piercing potions (PP): The first rounds can be played without them. It is usually best to evaluate how much average damage you can inflict to your opponent without alchemical help, minus the points he/she can regain with EP. If it is not enough to deplete her HPs at a reasonable rate, then alchemical warfare can begin ! *If you find yourself pitted against an opponent with a much better gear than yours, you have almost no chance of winning, how skillful you might be. The dueling system is very unbalanced that way. In that case don't waste your potions here, play your turn as a normal turn, die peacefully, and pray not to get that opponent next time. Many people seem to have a sort of "blacklist" of opponents they don't want to meet, and reload their browser as soon as they see their names. It is a little rude, but understandable, I guess, given the general unfairness of the matching mechanism. Gear *As someone has already pointed out, the best gear (labelled "Rare" in the description) is to be found in the VoM, with the exception of the "Epic" gear theoretically obtainable through winning the special 24h challenges. But as long as the "freezing" problem has not been solved, it seems almost impossible to have your victories registered by the quest system. *Repairs and overall costs: This info is about the "Rare" gear here, which can only be repaired with crystals. Each piece of gear has 35 HP. Each duel removes 1 point. If you let your gear reach 0 points, it disappears in the void. So it is better not to let that happen. Crystals don't grow on trees however, so a little parsimony is advisable. The cost of repair depends on the number of points to repair. I have found out that repairing when there are 27 points left, with only 1 crystal, offers the best "duels per crystal" ratio, i.e. 8. Nota: I order to save on crystals, you can let a piece of equipment wear out into oblivion if you have all the ingredients and charges to build a new replacement. That basically mean that 8 duels in full gear cost 6 crystals, bringing the cost of a duel to 0.75 crystals. However, each duel earns you an average of 10 pearls. Plus the other goodies for the dragon expeditions. Substracting the 6 pearls of entrance fees (or 5, depending on the rank), it leaves us with 4 pearls of benefit. Which makes the duel a little more costly, crystal-wise, than the competitions. At least while the freezing problem has not been fixed and we cannot get rewarded in pearls and xp by the battle-quests. Miscellaneous thoughts *Some duels can really last a long time (some more than 45 minutes, if you are matched with an opponent roughly the same skill and gear as you, and if you both have a full complement of potions). There is no way to foresee how long a duel will last, so it is advisable to engage in duelling when you have sufficient time ahead of you. *Duels, especially the lengthy ones, are the ultimate endurance test for mental capacities. And a formidable way to memorize a room. When you have spent more than 20 minutes duelling in the same room, some things tends to stick to the mind *One last tip, which also applies to the competitions: remember to breathe, to relax, and don't forget: there is no spoon! The goal is not really to beat the opponent, but to improve yourself, to learn about the way your brain works during the process. For those who have had the incredible patience to read this far, I have good news: you're perfect duelist material